Love Hurts
by DetectiveMinerva
Summary: Anna's clumsiness gets the better of her one night and she accidentally whacks Kristoff in the face. While Anna beats herself up, Kristoff is there to reassure his wife that he knows she would never truly hurt him - and that his love for her is the best ache he could ever feel. Reuploaded for my buddy HAFanForever!


Another Kristanna story reuploaded! We all know that Anna can be a little clumsy sometimes, but how would she feel about hitting her husband, even if it was completely by accident? Inspired by an OTP prompt, this story explores yet another facet of Anna and Kristoff's marriage.

For my big soul sister HAFanForever, surprise! Another story for you!

_Your OTP is playing around, wrestling/tickling/whatever and Person A accidentally smacks Person B in the face. Person B isn't hurt other than maybe a tiny little bruise, but Person A is freaking out, on the verge of tears and calling themselves human trash while apologizing profusely. Person B keeps insisting they're fine, but Person A won't accept it and tries to take the booboos away with cuddling and kisses._

* * *

Light glinted off the band of gold on Kristoff's left hand as his fingers wiggled furiously across his wife's stomach. Even though it had only been a few months since he and Anna were married, it still felt like they were on their honeymoon whenever they were alone together – which, given his job in the mountains and her duties as princess of Arendelle, was too often a rare occurrence. During the times they _were _able to steal some alone time, though, the newlyweds couldn't keep their hands off each other. Sometimes their kisses and hugs led to sweet lovemaking. Other times, they wound up either wrestling or tickling; today, it was the latter. Had they been wrestling, the outcome would have been a mystery. Since today was a tickling match, Anna was at her husband's mercy. The princess was a surprisingly strong opponent when it came to wrestling, but tickle her and she was reduced to a mass of jelly.

"Kristoff! Stop it!" Anna hollered, as his fingers continued to skitter across her belly.

"Or what?" Kristoff taunted, sliding his hands upward, where they dug underneath her arms.

Anna screamed with laughter at the latest tickle attack. "I'll..." Laugh. "I'll..." Shrieks of laughter. "I'll tell Elsa!"

Now it was Kristoff's turn to laugh. "You'll tell Elsa? What are you, five? What's Elsa gonna do to me?"

"Send some... icy wind up your... _butt_! Aah!" Anna tried, unsuccessfully, to bat Kristoff's hands away. "She'd show you!"

"That's what you think. Elsa would tickle you right along with me, and you know it."

"No, she wouldn't," Anna objected, still swiping at Kristoff's hands. "She'd raise her hands and blast you with some ice, _kablam_!" On the word _kablam, _she swung a hand upward, mimicking Elsa's motions, and, with a loud crack, smacked Kristoff across his face.

"OW!" Kristoff cried, his hand flying up to his injured cheek. Of course, he wasn't badly hurt. The impact had stung, sure, but he'd probably have nothing more than a little bruise. He'd been hit by much worse. No big deal – but Anna didn't see it that way.

"Oh, my gosh! Kristoff, are you okay?" Anna's hands flew out and caressed his face. "Oh, man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Anna, it's okay. I'm fine," Kristoff said, attempting to placate her.

It didn't work. "Did I hurt you? You know I wouldn't hurt you, not on purpose... I'm so sorry..."

"Anna, I'm all right! Calm down!"

By this time, the expected bruise was beginning to form on Kristoff's cheek. As soon as Anna saw it, her big blue eyes welled with tears and she really began to freak out. "Oh, man, look what I did! I _did _hurt you!"

"Will you relax? It's just a little bruise!"

"_A little bruise_? Kristoff, everyone in the castle is gonna think I slugged you! Oh, I'm no better than trash..."

"Anna, will you _chill out_?" Kristoff finally yelled, taking Anna by the shoulders. He had vowed a long time ago that he would never, ever lay a hand on Anna, and he had made good on that promise. The kind of physical force he was using here was more of an attention-getter – a gentle, yet firm grip on her shoulders to snap her out of the freakout she was having. It worked. Anna stopped her ranting and gazed at him, giving him time to take a deep breath and clear his throat. "Okay... I'm sorry for yelling like that, but you were getting kinda hysterical. Listen to me." He gently touched his wife's face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'm fine. Believe me. It was just an accident. You didn't hurt me at all."

Anna's shoulders sagged in apparent relief at his reassurance, but the concern still remained in her eyes. "I still gave you one heck of a bruise, though. Lord knows what Elsa will say when she sees it, and she'll never believe us when we tell her the story."

Kristoff laughed. "She won't believe us? Anna, do you remember last month, when I threw a book to you and you missed it? What happened then?"

The corners of Anna's mouth twitched. "The book hit me in the eye. I had a shiner for two weeks. The funny thing was, Kai and Gerda were ready to drag you by your ears to the dungeon 'cause they thought you hit me, but Elsa actually believed us when we told her what happened." Now, the princess finally chortled. "She just looked at us, shook her head, and said 'This could only happen to you two, couldn't it?'" Anna rolled back on their bed laughing. "She was right!"

"See? Elsa knows how we are."

"Yeah, and she knows what a klutz I am." Anna sat back up and examined her husband's face. "Kristoff, are you sure you're all right?"

"Babe, I've been hurt by worse."

"Yeah, a lot of it around me. Remember when I led you right into a pole right after Elsa thawed Arendelle?"

"Shoot, that's nothing. What about before that, when you threw that sack of equipment and Sven's carrots at me, made me get dragged behind my sled, almost set me on fire, and then made us both fall off a cliff?"

Anna laughed. "And even after all that, you still love me." She traced the purple bruise on his cheek. "I bet you never thought love would hurt so much, huh?"

"No. But it's a good kind of hurt." Kristoff took Anna's hand in his and kissed her fingertips. "You know that ache I get for you? The ache to love you all night?" He wrapped his big arms around her. "That's the best ache of all," he whispered, lowering his lips to hers.

"Mmm," Anna hummed against his mouth, her hands roaming over his back. When the kiss broke, she ran a finger over his bruise once more. An idea formed in her head, and she gave him a smile. "You know... that bruise looks like it needs some attention. Let me kiss the booboo," she said, planting a kiss on the now-violet mark... pecking his other cheek... and returning her lips to his.

"I like this medicine," Kristoff teased, nuzzling his wife's neck as she continued to cuddle and kiss him. "What are the side effects?"

"Oh, a little of this..." Anna deepened her next kiss. "A little of that..." Her hand descended upon his belly, massaging the toned muscle beneath his tunic. "And an ache that only has one cure."

"Oh, yeah? What cure is that?" Kristoff asked, though he knew full well what she meant.

Anna's eyes began to sparkle with desire. "I can show you better than I can tell you," she purred, drawing them down underneath the covers.


End file.
